Koops
(as a Catch Card) |location = Petalburg |species = Koopa |hp = 10 When first joined, and gains 5 with each upgrade. |df = 1 |moves = Shell Toss, Power Shell, Shell Shield, Shell Slam |info = |card = 250}} “OH, PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU TO FIGHT HOOKTAIL! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!” ''—Koops, ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Koops is the timid Koopa from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door who hails from a town called Petalburg. His role is identical to his predecessor, Kooper, but with a personality being the exact opposite. Koops is depicted as something of a coward when he is first met, but upon meeting Mario, he changes his ways and becomes a brave Koopa, most especially for his girlfriend, Koopie Koo. He is the second member to join Mario's party. History When Mario and Goombella first adventure into Petalburg, Koops can be found in his home. He greets the plumber and questions him that he's going to fight Hooktail (if the player decides to talk with him before he confronts them). After Mario and Goombella earn the permission from Mayor Kroop, to adventure to Shhwonk Fortress, Koops confronts the two and tries to talk with them. He stutters to speak and tells them to forget what happened and leaves quietly. Confused Mario and Goombella then continue on with their adventure to Shhwonk Fortress. After Mario and Goombella return from the fortress, Koops seen again, only this time, appearing in front of the gate of Petalburg. There he begs Mario to take him along to Hooktail Castle so he can face it himself. Mario was shocked on what the Koops requested, Koops then explains to him of his past about his Father, who went missing for years after he went to face Hooktail himself. Koops thinks that he will be pleased after taking vengeance upon his long lost father once he's defeated Hooktail and it will make him a braver Koopa. Mario then accepts Koops to his party, which fills him up with joy. Despite his girlfriend, Koopie Koo, who interrupts them, not caring about Koops being a coward, objects to it and states that Hooktail will only eat him whole. Koops then replies back as he feels the need to venture out into the world with Mario - to be a brave koopa for her. Koopie Koo has a fit and strikes him and the plumber with her Power Shell and leaves. Once entering inside Hooktail Castle, Mario and his Partners run into a few pile of Dry Bones. One of them appear wearing blue shoes who Koops believes to be his father. A note is found under the pile of bones and appears after being read that the bones that this father belongs to is Kolorado from the previous title. Koops then feels heavenly embarrassed that it wasn't his father after all and continues with their journey. Once adventuring through Hooktail Castle and defeating Hooktail, Koops is pleased that it will no longer threat the townsmen of Petalburg. Afterwards, the dragon spits out a blue shell who appears to be Koops's one and only father, Koopley. The two Koopas then reunite and receive the Crystal Star that Koopley has found hidden inside Hooktail's body. After returning home to Petalburg, Koops states that he wishes to travel with Mario to become a brave Koopa and returning home a hero of Petalburg. Cameos Super Paper Mario Koops appears as a Catch Card in Super Paper Mario, earned along with the rest of the Party members from the previous title as a token from King Sammer once the player has completed the game and revisted and completed Sammer's Kingdom. His card type is "Rare" like the rest of the Party Members. Attacks in Battle Trivia *Goombella says he has issues. *At the end of the game, Koops plans to run for mayor of Petalburg. *Koops has the lowest HP of all party members tied with Ms. Mowz. However at Super rank it's the lowest. *Koops cannot attack many enemies in the game due to his ground limited combat. However, his Shell Slam is useful for attacking high-defence ground enemies. *Koops has a small crush on Ms. Mowz, but this doesn't affect his relationship with Koopie Koo. *Like Lakilester, Koops wishes to return to his girlfriend a much braver and better person. *He is the only partner in the entire series to have a defense point. *Like Enemy Koopas, he will flip on his back and lose his defense point if he is hit with a jump attack. de:Koopio Category:Thousand Year Door Characters Category:Koopas Category:Partners Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Paper Mario 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Partner Project Category:Petal Meadows, Petalburg, and Hooktail Castle